Paradise
by TheHerondaleGirl
Summary: Clary Fray is ready to go to college. First, she must spend two weeks in Hawaii with her friends- and the love of her life. Jace Wayland is her gorgeous, sarcastic enemy. Or is he? Jace and Clary finally realize something while they're together: they love each other more than anything.
1. Chapter 1

**Clary POV**

I stepped onto the balcony of the Lightwood's beach house, and looked out to the beautiful water of the ocean. My dark, red hair blew all around me. The sky was turning dark with clouds; it was going to rain. I could tell because the waves were growing taller by the minute.

After enjoying the tropical, Hawaiian air for one more minute, I walked back into the house. I shut the frosted French door behind me, stepping into the kitchen.

Isabelle was upstairs, sleeping. She said she was too tired to do anything because of jet lag. Pshh. She was so lazy sometimes.

Isabelle Lightwood, my best friend, invited me to go to Hawaii with her to celebrate our graduating of high school.

I was all excited to go to the beach, meet cute guys and stuff, until Izzy told me her brother and his friend were coming too. I loved her brother, it was his friend who I wasn't too happy about seeing.

Thankfully, they weren't flying in until tonight, so I didn't have to see them until I woke up.

I grabbed a soda from the fridge, and headed up to my room on the third floor. There were only two rooms up there, and Izzy took her old room on the second floor. So, I was all alone up here.

Luckily, I had picked the room with a view of the ocean.

I walked into the room which was painted a light blue, and laid down on the coral colored comforter.

This was going to be an amazing vacation.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-

I woke up the next morning at nine. I climbed out of bed, not wanting to waste another moment.

I opened the curtains to the big windows, which revealed sunlight.

I smiled. The waves were perfect for surfing.

I rushed to my suitcase, and pulled out my black bikini. I walked into the in-suite bathroom and threw it on myself in a hurry. Since my body had finally grown into itself this year, my bikini top looked great.

I brushed through my hair, and deciding it looked fine down, I finished brushing my teeth. I didn't put any makeup on; the water would smear it anyway.

I flew out of my room, and hurried down the stairs. I noticed the house was quiet; everyone must be sleeping. The boys are likely to be in their rooms, and Izzy in hers.

I walked out to the balcony and grabbed the surfboard Izzy and I had delivered here. It was my board; it had been for nine years.

Before I moved back to New York, I lived in Hawaii for four years. I would surf everyday, even at nine years old.

I had finally reached the beach. The sand slid between my toes as I walked into the water. It was cold against my feet, but it felt great.

I walked farther out into the ocean until the water reached my hips. I set the board down on the water, and it floated. I attached the ankle brace to my ankle, and climbed onto the board.

I began to paddle over the waves, water splashing my face as I went. I kept swimming out until I saw a big wave. Taking a deep breath in, I turned myself around and prepared myself for the wave.

Before I knew it, I was standing on my surfboard, riding a massive wave. I smiled, happy to be feeling the wind rush through my hair again. I looked over at the beach house, still smiling, until I saw gold.

I could feel my expression darken, so I turned away, letting the wave carry me away.

All to soon, I wiped out, and fell into the sea. I came back up, flipping my hair out of my face.

My mouth tasted salty, and I smiled to myself. I really missed this life.

After surfing for another hour, I decided to go back to the house. I walked onto the beach, sand sticking to my wet feet. I bent over and unhooked the ankle brace.

"Well, hello there," I heard someone say.

I looked up to face a tall, shirtless boy. He had black hair, and dark eyes. He was gorgeous.

"Hey," I said, straightening myself up. I had just realized I was in a bikini, and I probably gave him a full view.

"You can really surf," he said.

"Thanks." I smiled, slightly.

"What's your name?" The boy smiled, openly skimming me up and down.

"That's not really your business, is it?" I bit my lip, doing my best to seem innocent.

"Do you want it to be my business?"

He stepped closer to me, but I backed away before he could say anything else. I turned, holding my surfboard, and walked back to the house.

I climbed up the stairs to the balcony, and set the board against the house. I silently slid through the door, and walked in. I didn't see anyone yet, so I climbed the stairs to my room.

Closing the door behind me, I grabbed some short jean shorts and underwear, and slid them on.

Before I could change out of my bikini top, I hears Izzy screaming bloody murder. I rushed out of my room and down the stairs.

I found Izzy in the kitchen, standing with her arms crossed. She looked up at me with pleading eyes.

"Izzy! What in the world were-"

I was interrupted by a silky voice behind me.

"Izzy, what the he-" I turned around.

Jace Wayland. His amber eyes widened at the sight of me as he skimmed over me. Suddenly realizing what he was doing, he looked away from me.

I rolled my eyes and looked back to Izzy. "Why were you screaming?"

"We don't have any food!" She screeched.

I sighed. "Izzy. We can buy you food," I said.

She looked at me and smiled. "Okay! Go get ready!" Then, she skipped off to her room.

"So, Blondie. When did you get here?" I asked turning around to face Jace.

He looked up at me. "We got here at ten last night, Fray."

I nodded and decided was thirsty. I walked over to the fridge, and grabbed a water that I packed in my bag.

When I turned around, I found Jace staring at me. "See something you like?"

Jace composed himself quickly. "You do know what a shirt is, right?"

I scoffed. "You know this is distracting," I teased.

"You're right," he said, taking a step toward me, "it is."

My eyes widened. The boy who treated me so terribly in high school just called me distracting? What is going on?

"We should go get ready for- for dinner. We wouldn't wanna keep Izzy waiting," I choked out, as I fled for the stairs.

I left a confused and hurt looking Jace behind me.

-•-•-•-•-•-•

**Jace POV**

What was that!? Why did I say that? Clary was obviously kidding, so what came over me?

I like her, that's why. I've liked her since we met in high school. Since I'm a year older than her, I was always trying to act cool in front of my friends. So, I humiliated her any chance I got.

I made out with some girl to dump soda on her head, and I made up lies about her and told people. There were so many other things I did to her, and regretted it everyday. I still do.

Now, I screwed everything up. I was going to apologize to her on this vacation, but that might be a little hard now.

I walked up to my room which was on the third floor. I noticed music coming out of the room across from me, so it must be Izzy's room.

Shrugging I walked into my room, and closed the door behind me. I sank down on the bed, and put my face in my hands.

I have to win Clary over. I might be in love with her, and I don't know how to make her love me back.

I have to try though. Clary was all I could think about for four years. I couldn't lose her.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-

Minutes later Alec, Izzy, Clary and I were sitting in the SUV we rented, driving to a restaurant.

No one was really talking, and we had a good ten minutes before we got there. Suddenly, Izzy broke the silence.

"Clary! Tell them about college!" She screeched from the backseat.

"Okay," Clary said in her melodic voice. "I was accepted into art school."

"That's great, Clary!" Alec said from the drivers seat.

"Now tell them where they want you to study!" Izzy commanded.

"Well," Clary began, "I'm going to Italy."

What? Italy? She couldn't go to another country. Well, not yet anyway.

"When are you leaving?" I asked her, calmly.

"I'm gonna leave from here in two weeks. The school wants me there as soon as I can get there," she said.

"How long are you staying in Italy?" Alec asked.

"A year. Maybe more. It depends on the program," Clary said.

So, I had two weeks to get her to fall in love with me. Then, she'd be gone for a year or more. I had to work fast.

Soon, we arrived at the restaurant, and hopped out of the car. I turned around to find Clary watching someone from behind me.

She started walking toward the front of the building, and she stopped at a tall, tan boy.

Clary tapped his shoulder, and he turned to face her. He looked at her curiously for a moment, but then smiled, and hugged Clary. He picked her up and spun her around in the process.

"Dang, who is that?" Izzy asked from beside me. "'Cause he is cute."

My fists clenched at my side as I watched Clary still in his embrace.

Getting her to fall in love with me suddenly got a lot harder.

**A/N: This is going to be a slightly short fanfic.**

**But don't worry! This will be a great story, but only if you review. ; )**

**REVIEW TO INSPIRE MY CREATIVE-NESS!**

**And please check out my story The Engagement! : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Jace POV**

Isabelle had invited the boy who was hugging Clary- his name is Simon- to have dinner with us.

Clary and Simon were sitting extremely close to each other, whispering, and giggling. I kept clenching and unclenching my fists under the table.

"Well, I'm done eating," Alec said loudly, noticing the awkwardness between the table. "Izzy, come help me pay."

Izzy nodded, stood up and walked to the front of the restaurant. I looked down at my empty plate and stared.

I heard a chair squeak, and someone shuffle away. I looked up to see Clary looking at me. Her green eyes were narrowed and curious.

"What?" I asked.

"You've been giving me dirty looks for an hour. What's up?"

She noticed that? I thought she was too busy flirting to notice.

"What are you talking about?" I countered.

"You know what I'm talking about, Jace," she said.

The way she says my name sends chills through me. And her eyes? Every time she looks at me, my heart clenches.

"Fine. I guess it's kind of awkward watching the two of you flirt," I lied.

Good save.

"Flirt? Ha! Simon was my best friend when I lived here. Besides, he likes Izzy anyway," Clary told me, taking a sip of her drink.

"Oh. But, he just met Izzy..."

"Yeah, well, he didn't exactly say he liked her. He just made it very obvious when he started drooling."

I snickered. "I would expect as much from a rat."

Clary blinked at me. "Did you just call Simon a rat?"

"Yes," I said. "Look at his beady little eyes. It's kind of creepy."

Clary laughed. It was a very heart warming sound. "Okay, maybe he does resemble a mouse. But not a rat."

I shrugged. "Whatever you say, Gingerbread."

Clary glared at me, which only made me laugh. "Ugh. Typical," she murmured before standing up.

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

She didn't answer me. She just walked in the direction of the cash register. I watched her pull her wallet out of her purse, and pay the man for her meal.

"Jace."

I turned at the sound of my name. Izzy and Alec hovered over me, their icy blue eyes staring daggers.

"What did I do?"

Izzy laughed, and Alec shook his head. "Jace," he began, "when are you going to tell her?"

They knew? Ugh, Clary really has me whipped if they can read through me this easily.

"I know," I said. There was no point in lying.

"What are you going to do? You know she's leaving for Italy soon," Izzy said.

"I don't know. I need her to love me back, too, you know," I replied, standing up.

"Why are guys so stupid?" Izzy muttered to herself. "Jace, you need to spend time with her. Like actual bonding time."

"Do you think that'll work?"

"It should," she said. "Clary is really amazing, and I know you must really love her if you haven't gotten into a huge fight yet."

"I do love her. I just wish she would realize that already."

**{LATER THAT NIGHT}**

As soon as we got to the beach house, Clary disappeared. I didn't see her all afternoon, and she wasn't in her room. (Izzy told me it was the room right across the the hall from mine.)

So much for bonding time.

I walked out to the balcony, and leaned against the railing. The sun was setting over the water, and it looked amazing. Rays of orange, red, and pink tinted the sky in an ombré tone.

I looked over to the beach where I saw a red head holding a surfboard as she walked along the shore.

Now was my chance. I threw my shirt over my head and ran to the kitchen sink. I splashed water all over my bare chest and face.

Then, I ran out of the house, and down to the beach to meet the beauty. I started to jog down the shore, right behind her.

Soon, I was right next to her. "Clary?"

She looked up at me with wide green eyes. She relaxed a little bit when she realized it was me.

"Hey, Jace. What are you doing?"

"Just running," I lied.

"Oh, cool," she said. "I was just surfing. The waves were pretty bad back there, so I'm going this way."

"I didn't know you surf," I said. Well, I did know. I was kind of creeping on her this morning.

"Yeah, we'll I've been surfing since I was nine," she explained.

There she goes again. Always amazing me with her talents.

"Ooh, this is a great spot," Clary muttered.

I turned to look at the ocean, and sure enough huge waves were rolling in. Beside me, Clary had bent down to strap her ankle to the string attached to the board.

She sat down on the surfboard and looked over the water. She gestured for to sit next to her, so I did.

"I love sunsets. Don't you?" She asked me, her eyes sparkling.

I nodded. "Yeah, they're amazing."

We sat in silence for a few minutes. It wasn't awkward. This actually felt good.

"Jace," Clary said, breaking the silence. "Why have you been treating me so differently today? I thought you hated me."

"Clary, I don't hate you at all. I have no clue why I did that stuff in high school. And I'm sorry. I really am," I told her, looking into her eyes.

"I don't hate you either. In fact, today was nice. Except when you called me Gingerbread," she said.

I laughed. "Like I said, I'm sorry. Can we start over?"

Clary smiled at me. "I would love that," she said.

"Great. Well, I'm Jace Wayland," I said, taking her hand in my own.

Clary shook my hand. "I'm Clary Fray."

Our hands stayed clasped together a while longer, but soon Clary pulled away and stood. I did the same.

"If you don't mind, I'm gonna get a few more waves in today," she said, picking up her board. "See ya later."

With that she turned, and walked into the water. I turned around, and began walking to the house with a skip in my step.

I was closer to getting Clary to fall for me.

**A/N: OOH. **

**Jace loves Clary so much.**

**Okay, well I don't really have anything to say but YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING.**

**You fill my insides with a ton of happiness every time I get feedback, favorites, and follows. : )**

**So... PLEASE REVIEW.**

**I love you. :3**

****PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORIES!****


End file.
